Talk:DanMachi Light Novel Volume 12/@comment-31801849-20170422123441/@comment-108.193.202.183-20170423222434
"not only has more than enough excelia to rank up to 5 but is near 6" That's not how statuses work --- My understanding of how it works is excelia is used to level up stats (agility, str, magic...etc), when the stats reach around D level or so then the adventurer can rank up by performing a great feat even the gods/goddesses would recognize like a level 1 Bell defeating a level 2 minotaur. Also if one has achieved this great feat they still do not have to rank up if they feel its best to stay at current rank and continue to level up their stats (str, agility, magic. Etc...) As for Ryu, I have no doubt that she has the excelia and feats required for a level up if the Author decided to do so. --- "like ability that pools the battle groups excelia together and then evenly distributes it among the family within 40 or so yards of her" People wouldn't have trouble ranking up if excilia was this easy to get and it devalues Bell's feelings with Liaris Freese --- First is that this would be a rare and unique skill so it would only be beneficial to the Hestia familia and ranking up would still be difficult since you still need to perform a great feat. Its no different than saying people would have no trouble leveling up if they had Bell's rare and unique skill. As for devaluing Bell's feeling with Liaris Freese I'll just disagree with you on that since I don't see it as you do. --- "As for the time skip I think to have that work the author could have Bell get injured and fall into a coma to awaken years later with his Familia all ranked up to his level" Adventurers spend years trying to rank up, what makes you think that they'd get to his level that fast? --- You lost me on this... I never said it would be fast, I said he'd fall into a coma and awaken years later... that could be 4, 6, 8 years depending on the length of the time skip the author decides on. With Welf and Mikoto being level 2 I could see them reaching rank 4 in 4 years. Aiz started off at around age 7 or 8 if I remember correctly and reached rank 6 by age 16. It took her 3 years to go from rank 5 to 6 so that means that it took Aiz around 5 to 6 years to go from rank 1 to rank 5 so I have no problem seeing Welf and Mikoto go from rank 2 to 4 in around 4 years if the Author decided to do so and I'd see that as above average for ranking up at those ranks. --- They would only go on a mission if it had something to do with Evilus, otherwise I don't really see this happening since Ryuu hasn't left the Hostess of Fertility yet. Also, it would be incredibly hard to encounter Level 5+ enemies outside of Orario unless you go to specific places like Telskyura. Ryuu still hasn't gotten over the deaths of her Familia members, so why would you think Astraea has? Even if she did recruit new members for the Astraea Familia, they wouldn't be able to do much even if they returned --- I could see the mission being something set up by Hermes and him maneuvering Freya (by showing that it is something in the best interest of her familia as well) into having Mia allow Ryu to go on a “vacation” to perform said mission... I'm sure the author could do so since it would be well within Hermes wheelhouse of skills. As for encountering level 5 enemies its been done before, didn't Tione and Tiona fight high level opponents in some port city... been a while since I've read about it. Is it rare, yes but doable after all the author was able to make a second entrance to the dungeon, have the dungeon create intelligent monsters/humanoids, create high ranking human/plant monster hybrid so I have no doubt he could create believable high ranking enemies for the mission. Personally I'm tired of seeing dragons used as nothing more beasts of death and destruction (yes there are stories in which dragons are intelligent beings but its quite uncommon... not rare but uncommon). So I wouldn't mind the mission being to look into a new cult that has been popping up... only to discover that it is a cult of the black dragon and that the black dragon has learned to place its own Falna like mark on its followers making them humanoid-dragon hybrids... with the Black Dragons power being on par with that of a demi god and its goal to become a god and create a new race and build a new world... anyway I don't want to go into more detail about it because it would just go on and on … As for Ryuu I've seen her as growing past the tragedy thanks to Syr finding her and bringing back into the world and her adventurers with Bell and his friends and familia. I believe shes at the point where she could let others into her heart as demonstrated when she was training and thought about asking Bell to join her since her cat people friends no longer wanted to train with her cuz she was a bit too rough. She even considered Bell as a potential love interest but is trying to bury those feelings for Syr's sake. So, yes I would have no problem seeing Ryu being a secret part of the Astraea family as a lone wolf working on the outskirts of the familia... and then performing a great feat allowing her a measure of redemption from the guild and gods allowing to come out of hiding. As for Astraea, I believe that she would be able to “get over” the deaths faster than Ryu. As a goddess she knows that death isn't an end but the next step of ones existence... heck, even Freya said if Bell had died from one of her schemes that she would chase Bell down in the afterlife and make him a part of her “collection.” Second, Astraea is an immortal so the death of family and beloved followers would be something she has dealt with for eons so she would know how to deal with such grief... that it is a part all living things in the world. Third, as the goddess of justice she would want to continue to seek justice for those needing it... there's other reasons to but I'm already going long... Bottom line is I guess we'll just disagree on this point so I'd have no trouble believing or seeing the Author write about the Astraea familia rebuilding, even having some new high rank members (members from fallen familias like Apollo or Ishtar or other fallen familia (like any survivors of Hera and Zues since I don't remember reading that the whole of the familia were wiped out/killed)), and I have no problem seeing Ryu working secretly within (as a lone wolf) Orario while the familia continues building in a nearby location like the port city Melen (something like that... been a while since I've read that book). It would make for a fun story for the Ryu series... the Fall and Rise of a fallen familia. I could easily see Hermes being the one to set up the meeting in the inn between Ryu and Astraea since Hermes often traveled outside of the city and could have a secret arrangement with Astraea to keep an eye on Ryu for her. I would love to see the author write that conversation between Astraea and Ryu, with Astraea words further helping in Ryu's healing and planting the seed for the eventual return of Ryu into the familia... after some more "lone wolf" adventures... As I said, this would be great because it would give Bell a high ranking ally that doesn't need to be a part of his familia... just a friend (comrade in arms) with a shared goal. I can see Asfi in the same way as far as being a “friend” with a shared goal til Hermes plans change. Anyways I'm just having fun with it and I have no doubt that if the Author wanted to go in any of these directions he could do so and fill in the details to fit the world. These are just some things I wouldn't mind seeing and I know there are plenty of people that wouldn't like any of these ideas... personally I don't care for the time skip idea but if the author were to use it that one way he could do so... there's also the whole Bell gets pulled into another world/dimension and comes back only to find years have past or a magic curse that puts him to sleep... etc... etc... Personally I want to see the author come up with a skill/magic ability that allows the others to rank up with Bell because I like them and want them to continue with him as he goes deeper into the dungeon. Anyways, got finals to study for so break over... can't wait... summer break is around the corner so I'll be able to write some more fun short stories (just a hobby of mine I enjoy) and work more hours to redesign my room.... laters.